


Lucio's Meal (ReaderxFat!Lucio)

by queerplantbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eating, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Feedist, Hand Feeding, M/M, Messy eating, Other, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerplantbaby/pseuds/queerplantbaby
Summary: To Lucio, food has always been hard to come by, but now with the love of his life, it's come to be something comforting and even...enjoyable.A demanding Lucio gets whatever he wants, and what he wants is food. (Its just self indulgent messy eating demanding Lucio adl;kfsd)





	Lucio's Meal (ReaderxFat!Lucio)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this https://apprenticeofcups.tumblr.com/post/187493969526 post about Lucio's eating habits.

Lucio had been whining all day about how hungry he was; it didn’t matter that he had eaten thrice already today. You knew what he meant by the glimmer in his eyes every time he dramatically announced that he was practically wasting away. Your eyes slid down his body as you thought to yourself that it was very apparent he was not. 

You quietly had whispered to the chefs what sort of spread you wanted them to prepare for that evening. They had long since stopped asking questions about your requests, no longer under the assumption that it might be for a celebration or for guests. Lucio’s steadily expanding waistline gave them all the answers they could need. 

It had started so softly, so gently. For Lucio, food was comfort and security. It was something that for so long was hard to come by in his youth, hard won through pain and sweat. For three years he was starving as a ghost, no amount of pain or effort or longing could sate his hunger. Being corporeal again only made his hunger stronger. He was protective of his food, afraid that any bite could be his last or that he would be thrown into hunger once more. He ate voraciously and with passion, oblivious to your lustful eyes watching. 

He caught on eventually, that your wandering hands were more than innocent touches. He noticed the way you would whisper to the chefs and more food would be brought out, just for him. It became a show in his eyes, to have you watch. As time went by he was less worried that any meal could be his last, less insecure about his food, but he was no less voracious and no less hungry. It made you happy, watching him eat, knowing how good being full made him feel (never mind how him being full made you feel). He liked the attention and he liked the food and he liked you, so your arrangement progressed. Now he was demanding food and eating just as voraciously has he had before, less out of insecurity, more out of pleasure. He was safe, he was loved, and he was always hungry for more. 

A spread fit for a Count awaited him in his room. There were trays piled high with meats and cheeses and fruits, and even a tray filled his favorite rare bloody steaks. Not to mention, of course, the trays of sweets, pastries, and puddings that surrounded his plush red bed. Lucio pulled you into the room, letting you fall against his exposed chest. You kissed him deeply as your hands wandered to his waist. 

“Aren’t you eager? Well so am I.” With a smirk, Lucio threw his cape over a chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I don’t really need all of this...restrictive clothing on, wouldn’t you agree?” You nodded, biting your lip and hurrying over to his side. You knelt down, sliding off each one of his boots and placing them neatly next to the bed. Carefully, you undid the strained button on his coat, followed by the even more tense button on his pants. His small, but notable, gut seemed to nearly burst out when the pressures of his clothes were taken away. You shifted slightly, noticing the pressure between your own legs. 

Making quick work of the rest of his disrobing, you neatly piled his clothes on the chair behind you. Lucio was laying naked on the bed, reclined back with one arm behind his head and one gently rubbing his chest. You eagerly grabbed a bunch of grapes and sat on the bed next to him. Lucio sat up and ran his hand through your hair as he kissed you, softly at first, but each kiss was deeper and more passionate than the last. He gave you a soft smile, and a wink, before his demeanor changed. 

“Well? Aren’t you going to feed me?” Lucio’s nose wrinkled as he reclined once more, mouth open expectantly. 

“Yes! Of course, here.” You slid a grape into his mouth, then another, then another. He ate quickly, and you were barely able to keep up. He let out deep moans of pleasure as he ate. When the bunch of grapes was finished, he leaned on his elbow and pointed to some cheese and crackers. 

You kept feeding him with your eyes looking at him nearly as hungrily as he was looking at the food around you. WIth no regard for cleaning himself up, he let crumbs fall over his chest and bed while he chewed. By the time he had cleared the plate your eyes were fixated on his stomach, amazed that he was still eating. The heat between your legs was only amplified at seeing how hard he was getting himself. You were snapped out of your thoughts by the sound of his voice. 

“This is taking too long. Give me that steak, now! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.” You reached over and handed him the plate, and he grabbed a piece of meat with both his hands, ripping off a piece with his teeth. He let the juices flow down his chest and onto his stomach. With each bite he let out what could only be described as an angry snarl. Lucio was a noisy eater, grunting and gasping and growling as he ripped off pieces of meat. He snapped his fingers at you. 

“Are you going to just sit there or are you going to make yourself useful?” 

“ What can I do for you? Please, anything.” Lucio grinned and pointed to another tray of food behind you. 

“Put that a little closer. And when you’ve done that, well, I shouldn’t be having all the fun here, should I?” He let out a bark of laughter and gestured to his fully hard cock. “Enjoy your meal,” he said with a sneer before sinking his teeth back into his bloody steak. Nodding your head you knelt between his thighs and pressed your lips to the tip of his cock. You took his head into your mouth, pressing your tongue against it firmly. Lucio looked down at you with a smirk before throwing back a glass of wine, letting it run out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin. 

You focused your attention on moving your mouth artfully along his shaft, swirling your tongue and cupping his balls in your hand while you worked. When you looked up at Lucio, you could barely see his face past his heavy, full stomach. With renewed intensity you continued to pleasure him with your mouth. Before long you could hardly tell if his gasps and moans were from the plate of sweets or from your tongue. For a brief moment you slid your mouth off of him, and sat up on your knees. He had stopped eating for a moment and was surrounded by empty plates.

“ _ My  _ meal isn’t done until yours is, don’t forget.” His voice was sharp but came out as more of a moan than anything else. With a smile, you leaned back down, slipping him into your mouth. Lucio was practically screaming your name with the pleasure of your tongue and the delicious pain of his fullness. He didn’t last long after that, arching his back and grabbing at the sheets in desperation as he came into your mouth. 

Lucio was breathing heavy, his stomach rising and falling in a way that was mesmerizing to you. You wiped your mouth on the back of your hand and climbed up next to him. His expression softened for a moment, before he wrinkled his nose again. 

“Are you going to just let me sit here covered in crumbs and food like this?” You shook your head, nearly springing out of bed to fetch the pan of water and wet cloth by the dresser. You bit your lip as you ran the wet cloth over his body. You wiped up his stomach and his sides first, before moving on to his chest. With the most delicacy you could, you wiped the wine stains from his chin and the corners of his mouth, leaning in for a kiss when you were done. You looked him in the eyes eagerly for a moment, when he suddenly put his arm around you, pulling you towards him so you were straddling his thigh. 

You pressed one hand against his stomach and he let out a sharp groan. Watching as your hands sunk slightly into his flesh, you let your hips twitch forward for a moment. 

“Oh do you like that?” You bit your lip and nodded, letting yourself rock your hips on his thigh again. “You’ve done this to me you know.” He prodded his gut, letting it jiggle slightly. Your hips steadily rocked against him, which contributed to that. You pressed your hands into his side, steadying yourself, but Lucio let out a low growl that was a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“I was never like this before, but  _ you _ kept bringing me all this food. What did you think was going to happen?” His face twisted into a sneer as he saw you panting and riding his thigh. You knew how much he demanded but you knew how much you encouraged him. You closed your eyes and focused on the feeling of his soft thigh under you, rubbing against you as you moved yourself against him. The thought of the way he was comfortable eating for you and the security he felt to let his body change to indulge in these moments that you two shared, the feeling of his body underneath you and the thought of his growls as he ripped into food were all swirling in your head. 

“Fuck!” You cried out as you came, hard, shuddering against him. You collapsed by his side, panting. 

The dark demanding demeanor was gone, and Lucio was smiling down at you in earnest. You looked up at him and gave him a gentle kiss while he tucked you under his arm. You put your head on his chest and gently rubbed his full belly. 

“You did good, as usual. Did you enjoy yourself? Everything...okay?” His words were a smooth caress that washed over you as you tried to catch your breath. 

You grinned softly, still exhausted. “Mhmmmm. You did really great too.” You gave his stomach a playful pat before going back to tenderly rubbing it. Lucio practically purred at your touch; he was very sore, but very content. 

“You already knew I was going to give a good show.” Involuntarily, you let out a snort. He was right, though. You leaned over, kissing his cheek gently and then kissing his small double chin, letting your lips sink into it a little. Lucio craned his head back, giving you better access to keep trailing kisses down his neck.

Moving down his chest, you focused your attention more on his stomach, planting gentle kisses along it and giving it a gentle squeeze. Lucio’s eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled through his nose. 

“How do you feel about this?” Lucio’s eyes opened again at your words. 

“It’s good. Your hands always seem to know what I need.”

“I mean, all of this,” you gestured to the empty trays and gave his soft thigh a squeeze. Lucio closed his eyes again, laying back with his arm behind his head. His nose and brow were both scrunched, as he thought. Still slightly uncomfortable with the concept of revealing his emotions, his gaze fell on the wall above your shoulder as he spoke. 

“It feels,” he paused, his expression softening,”soft, hm, safe. I’m not used to any of this but...its good.” He turned over on his side with a groan. That was all you were going to get from him. You laid your head beside his, gently stroking his hair as he buried his face in your chest with an arm around your waist. 

“You _ are  _ safe, and you are loved.” He let out a deep breath and pulled you in close to him, so that your bodies were flush up against one another. 

You laid there in bed for a long while in comfortable silence with him, both thinking about how lucky you were to have each other.

  
  
  
  



End file.
